violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vamila
Vamila (V'/ioletta and C/'amila) is the friendship pairing of Violetta Castillo and Camila Torres. They are best friends. Camila, like Francesca, gives Violetta advice about her father and about love. Camila sometimes gets angry with Violetta and Francesca and envies their musical talent, but she is always forgiven. For the real life pairing of Candelaria Molfese and Martina Stoessel, see Candina. History At the beginning of the series, Violetta came to the Studio for the first time and she met Camila and Francesca. At first, Camila sees Violetta as a friend, and she wants to know her. When Violetta showed up at the Studio in an angel costume, everyone laughed, except Camila, Francesca, Maxi and Braco. Camila felt really bad for Violetta and she wanted to help her and to cheer her up. Later, Camila, Francesca, Maxi and Braco dress like angels to help Violetta and make her feel better. Then they decide to visit her and they sing together. After listening to Violetta's voice, Camila wants her to join the Studio so she can show the world how talented she is and also so they can spend more time together. Later, they become best friends and have sleepovers, talk, support and help each other whenever they have a problem. Other Names *'Viomila' (Vio/letta and Ca/'mila') *'Viamila' (Vi/oletta and C/'amila') *'Violemila' (Viole/tta and Ca/'mila') *'Violettila' (Violett/a and Cam/'ila') *'Camiletta' (Cami/la and Vio/'letta') *'Camioletta' (Cami/la and Vi/'oletta') *'Camoletta' (Cam/ila and Vi/'oletta') *'Cametta' (Cam/ila and Viol/'etta') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both attend the same Studio. *Both have brown hair. *Both have brown eyes. *Both have names that end with "a". *Both are Argentinean. *Both like and are mostly seen wearing belts. *Both have a boyfriend (Camila is dating Broduey, Violetta is dating León) *Both have a nickname with four letters (Camila - Cami, Violetta - Vilu) *Both have a boyfriend who doesn't come from Argentina (Broduey is Brazilian, León is Mexican). *Both planned Francesca's birthday party. *Both are/were a love interest of Broduey. *Both are best friends with Francesca and Maxi. *Both dislike Ludmila 'Differences' *Violetta was picked for the reality show Talents 21, but Camila wasn't. *Violetta is very confident about her singing talent, but Camila isn't. *Violetta was picked for Gregorio's special group but Camila wasn't. *Camila has been at the Studio for a longer time than Violetta. 'Facts' *In one episode, Violetta had to write a song for Camila. *At the beginning of the series, Camila sees Violetta as her friend, even though Francesca didn't. *Camila thinks Violetta has a beautiful singing voice. *Camila thinks Violetta is very lucky with boys. *They planned Francesca's surprise birthday party together. *They sung Codigo Amistad along with Francesca. *In season 1 episode 80, Violetta gave Camila her favorite book. *In one episode in season 2 violetta and Camila fight *Camila saw Violetta as a friend straight away because they were both enemies with Ludmila. 'Trademarks' Song - The Vamila song could be Junto a Ti because they sang it, along with Francesca, in episode 80 of season 1. Episode - The Vamila episode could be episode 6 in season 1, because they met each other for the first time in that episode. Color - The Vamila color could be brown, because their natural hair colors are brown. Place - The Vamila place could be Studio On Beat, because that's the place where they met for the first time and they are also students there. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Characters